Ultraman Advent
"Thats..... Advent!!" "The Legendary Venturian Giant that created this Ravine, Ultraman Advent!!" -Princess Venturian's final words Ultraman Advent (ウルトラマンアドベント Urutoraman adobento) is a legendary ancient Ultra who wielded mysterious energies that came from a planet known as Planet Venture, home to a race of living civilians called Venturians and relied there protection to the Venturian Giant. History Long ago on Planet Venture, a group of early Venturian dwellers along with a princess named Princess Venturian came upon a magnificent looking ravine within the mountains, with an astonishing looking water fall with purified water. It was also the area where the dwellers first discovered Mysterious glowing crystals that had unexplained power by the water fall. These crystals according to the Princess who heard legends about it, were essence of a Legendary Venturain Giant that created the ravine to symbolize peace on the Planet. The dwellers decided to adapt in the ravine to find more information about the crystals and began to inspect them. During there inspection, the ground started to shake and arise from the lake underground was the Monster Venture Bemular. The princess and the dwellers were horrified of the monsters appearance and started running for there life, as Venture Bemular rampaged across the ravine terrorizing the nature and burning everything with its Ventruian Heat Wave, the Princess ordered everyone to head toward the water fall as there last resort of safety. Venture Bemular managed to catch up with the dwellers at the water fall ready to kill the dwellers charging its Heat Wave, with all hope thought to have lost from the Princess, an unexpected light glows within the mountain cavern of the water fall getting brighter and brighter, and in a flash of light crashing through the waterfall and knocking down the monster, was a bright glowing giant. Arising form its knees and having its light fade away revealing the giants appearance, the dwellers were amazed that they were glancing the Legendary Giant that made peace within the ravine. Its name, was Ultraman Advent. And with no hesitation, Advent quickly finished off Venture Bemular with his Advent Drill. Then he used his Advent Purification to restore the burning landscape of the ravine. After peace was restored again, Advent returned back to the water fall into the mountains. After experiencing what had happened, Princess Venturian had decided to create a civilization within the ravine, and relied on there protection to the Venturian Giant, Ultraman Advent. Profile Statistics * Height: 50 m * Weight: 50,000 t * Weakness: Similar to all Ultras, Advent's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minute rule. Body Features * Color Timer: Advent's color timer is concentrated with Venturian energy, but it still behaves like a normal color timer. * Eye: Advent has sky-blue colored eyes used for extreme sights and X-ray vision. * Protector: Advent has golden protectors that follow down to the outline on his legs forming the letter A. * Venturian Crystals: Advent has crystals located on his arms, shoulders, and aspects of the head, they are the source of Advent's powers charged with Venturian Energy. Unlike other Ultras with Zenshin Crystals (Ginga and Victory), Advent does not have crystals on his legs. * Vertical Beam Lamp: Blended within the forehead Crystal of Advent is a vertical diamond shaped Beam Lamp used for certain attacks. Techniques Standard Attacks * Advent Slash: Advent can conjure Venturian Energy into an arrow like projectile as a slash attack. * Advent Drill: An enhanced version of the Advent Slash, it was first used on Venture Bemular to finish the monster off. * Advance Target: Advent can catch his opponent by releasing 2 Halos from his Arm Crystals. This Technique is similar to the Original Ultraman's Ultra Rings Technique. * Advent Purification: A purifying technique used to calm down living beings and restoring nature or surroundings back to normal. Finisher * Advance Shot: Advent's signature finishing ray performed in a similar manner to Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot. Can destroy monsters in one hit. * Advance Crash: Advent gathers solar energy and combines it with venturian energy and forms a fireball like projectile to lunge at the opponent. This is strong enough to kill two Kaijus by penetrating through them. Advance Shot.JPG|Advance Shot Category:Fan Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Ancient Ultras Category:Titanabo360